


You Make Me Smile

by nervouslaughterforever



Series: You Make Me Smile [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 16+, Aone can cook, Canon Compliant?, Cuddling, Fluff, Hinata can't cook anything, Hugging, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love Aone fight me, I swear it's coming though, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Crushes, Mutual Pining, No kissing yet sorry, THIS GIVES ME CAVITIES, gentle Aone, kiss starved Hinata, rarepair, sugary sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouslaughterforever/pseuds/nervouslaughterforever
Summary: Aone is quiet, shy, and has a crush on a ray of sunshine. Hinata is loud, outgoing, but nervously crushing on a gentle giant.





	1. Butterflies and Blushes

**Author's Note:**

> First real fic attempt in around six years? *throws confetti and tries not to vomit* Be gentle like gentle giant Aone! I hope that there are a few people out there that like this sweet as candy rarepair™, they certainly need more love ( u ///// u )

Aone has rocks in his stomach, and butterflies in his chest. Thumbs posed over the keypad he looks at the message, rereads it for the millionth time and takes a deep breath. He hates the fact that his cheeks pink when he thinks about what he's about to it, but he can't help it.

"Just do it." Aone groans, throwing one arm over his eyes, resting his phone over his heart.

Hitting send is quite possibly the hardest thing he'll ever do. It's harder than being on the volleyball team, than taking any school test. Certainly it's harder than losing a game. There's always another one to play, Aone's not going to quit his passion anytime soon.

_'The only thing harder than this was asking for his number.'_ A little voice reminds him as he chews a damn hole into his bottom lip.

The gentle giant has no idea how he worked up the courage to ask Hinata Shouyou for his number, but he did. With quaking hands and a dry mouth he practiced the words swirling them around on his tongue.

Repeated them over and over again while watching the other pack up.

"'May I have your number? No that doesn't sound right, 'Could I have your number?' But doesn't that sound weird..." Aone worried mumbling under his own breath, thankful his own teammates were too busy actually doing something to hear. "Breathe."

Panic clenched at his heart when he realized Hinata was leaving, his feet acting on their own and bringing him forward.

"Oh!" Hinata startles. "Aone! Good game!" Aone looks down at his feet when Hinata's smile reaches his ears, goosebumps appearing on his own arms because of it.

"Good game-" Aone starts, nervously pushing his hands into the pockets of his track pants, fingertips grazing his phone. "Hinata, could I have your phone number?" He whispers so quietly that he's sure Hinata didn't hear it, sure that he'll have to repeat himself, or just leave and then evaporate-

"Yeah! Only if I can have yours!" Hinata pulls his phone out, rambles about adding Aone to LINE but he can't hear it. Not above his heart. Not above the disbelief that Hinata actually wants to give him his number. "Maybe sometimes soon we can hang out-"

Aone's eyes shoot up, cheeks so hot you could boil a pot of water on them, and nods. Pulling his phone out and handing it to Hinata, his heart doing cartwheels when their hands touch.

They exchange information, Hinata smiles and tells him to text him, Aone bows as Hinata waves goodbye and catches up with his teammates.

It's all over in three minutes, five minutes tops, and he feels like he's the luckiest man alive.

He has Hinata's number, his LINE, they can talk outside of volleyball matches and practice games, they could hang out- Hinata had said they could. So then why is Aone stumbling over this so much?

 

_**Bzzzzz Bzzzzzz** _

 

Aone jumps when his phone buzzes on his chest, knocking him out of his own thoughts. He gasps when he looks at the display, sees Hinata's name there. He had accidentally pressed send. Aone had sent Hinata something that wasn't one hundred percent done.

Unlocking his phone, Aone’s lips crack into the biggest smile-

 

_Aone: Hi, it's Aone. Would you like to do something this Saturday? I don't have any club activities, but if you do- I would be okay with hanging out on Sunday *smiling emoji*_

_Hinata: Hey! I was waiting for a text from you!_ (Aone's stomach flips when he sees this-) _I'm free Saturday *strong emoji* What do you want to do?_

 

* * *

 

Hinata squirms waiting for Aone to text back, pacing his room as if it's a jail cell with his phone a safe distance away on his bed. There's no chance he'll accidentally throw it if it's there like he almost did when the Aone texted him- and at this distance it's almost like he can't feel his phone judging him.

"Don't look at me!" He tells the mechanical device, his fingers diving into his red locks. "That message wasn't stupid at all." Hinata tries to console himself, flopping down onto the floor, rolling around when he just needs to be moving still.

What's stupid is how he has Aone registered in his phone:

 

_Aone **Takanobu** (◞ꈍ♡ꈍ)☆｡･ﾟﾟ_

 

Hinata can't be blamed! Noya was the one who mentioned putting cute things besides peoples’ names; told him it was 'to show how important they are to you!' Tanaka was the one who brazenly whipped out his phone to show Hinata that both Noya and Asahi had little hearts beside their names!

"If Asahi-san knew that I knew this he'd probably die," Hinata had told Tanaka, who only laughed and winked, whistling as he walked away with Noya. It's _their_ fault for this!

"Grrrrrrrrrrr-" Hinata scratches his head, and squeezes his eyes closed shut, kicking his legs up straight into the air in hopes they'd fly off his body finally. If they did at least it would be something else to think about!

"Wah!" The redhead cries when his ringtone chimes, violently throwing himself onto the bed and snatching it up to his chest. Kneeling there he flops down onto his stomach having read Aone's response, pushing his hot face into the cool sheets.

 

_Aone (◞ꈍ♡ꈍ)☆｡･ﾟﾟ: Would you like to come over? I mean- If you'd like to come over, we can talk Nana for a walk, and then maybe have dinner here?_

He's going to die! How is he supposed to reply to that? His heart's going to burst!

_Hinata: I'd love- delete delete delete- like to come over! Is Nana a dog? I love dogs! Do you have other animals?_

 

As soon as Hinata's speedy fingers are done, he throws the phone on his bed; immediately it chimes. He'll never tell anyone about the high pitched happy sounds he makes when he texts Aone- well, maybe Kozume but definitely not anyone from his own team!

 

_Aone (◞ꈍ♡ꈍ)☆｡･ﾟﾟ: Yeah! She's still a puppy, but she's really well behaved. I've got a cat, Nori, as well. I hope you're not allergic?_

_Hinata: Nope! Definitely not! *smiley face* What time should I come over?_

 

With that, Hinata has done the impossible, and it feels like he's flying. Laughing so loudly because he has a date! Well, maybe not a date date, but to him it's the closest thing to it!

Hinata _likes_ Aone, like how Suga and Daichi _like_  each, or how Tanaka _likes_ Noya and Asahi (though for the life of him Hinata doesn't really understand how that works.) So any step forward, any time they potentially spend together is something, isn't it?

"Just don't think about him not liking you-" Hinata chews on the inside of his cheek, his stomach rumbling with worries like it does before a really important game. "And everything will be fine!"

One more big grumble is enough to send Hinata running for the toilet, slamming the door behind him.

He rereads Aone's messages one million times while he's there.

 

* * *

 

"Nana's so beautiful!" Hinata laughs loudly, the big golden retriever puppy giving him a bunch of welcome kisses.

"Thanks," Aone laughs, it's too contagious not to, it makes him too happy to hear. "She really likes you,” He bravely continues, kneeling down beside Hinata and running his hands down the pups back, scratching at her hip. "Sometimes she's nervous around new people."

"Well I'm glad she's not nervous around me. I _LOVE_  her!" When Nana leaves Hinata, to slobber Aone with kisses the boy’s face is all red. "Does she do any tricks?"

Aone blushes too, nodding, hiding the red by standing up and grabbing Nana's leash. "I can show you a bunch of them at the park if you'd like?"

"Yes please!"

Hinata asks halfway through the walk to the park if he can hold Nana's leash; Aone wouldn't think to refuse, explaining to him that she may pull a bit but of course Hinata doesn't mind. He just get's adorably excited when Aone hands the leash over.

"If she pulls, all you need to say is _whoa_."

"Okay- ~ _whoa_ ~ She walks so well, good job Nana!"

Aone looks away when he smiles, doesn't know that Hinata notices it and beams himself.

Continuing on, every worry Aone had about this being awkward fades away. Hinata talks about everything and anything, is okay with Aone’s silence, seems to know without an explanation that he's listening intently when others would ask if he's paying attention.

Their walk to the dog park is perfect, and with every step Aone worries less that this was a _mistake_ , that Hinata _hates_ him, that he's just being _nice_. He's never been too confident, but with this ball of pure sunshine beside him he feels like he could talk more if he wanted to.

When they let Nana off her leash inside the dogpark, she bounds away happily to play with the other pups and Aone clears his throat- he's going to thank Hinata for hanging out with him.

"I'm happy you invited me to hang out," Hinata admits, leaning back against the fence. " _Really_ happy." Aone can see him fiddling with the bottom of his sweater, thinks it's one of the cutest things he's ever seen though it's so simple. "I thought you weren't going to text, and I- I didn't want to be the first one. I kinda chickened out."

Hinata looks up at him and catches Aone staring, licking his lips when their eyes lock, biting on his bottom lip.

"I'm really glad I did too. I'm- I'm happy I didn't chicken out." Is all Aone can say, a huge smile cracking at his lips, butterflies in his gut. Hinata smiles too, seems to understand what he's trying to say, and moves a little closer to him; their arms touching, unbelievable warmth shared between them.

When they're walking back to Aone’s house after spending hours at the dog park, Hinata is holding Nana's leash with his left hand, and Aone is holding his right.


	2. Ice Cream Mochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been dating for a few months when Aone's parents are gone on a business trip. So he won't be too lonely, Hinata offers to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely becoming a series u w u;; and I swear they'll kiss soon, but you know, that slow burn life is _real_ within me. Aone in my head is a really good cook, and Hinata can't even cook eggs, too impatient! (I didn't spend a lot of time editing this chapter soooo ya!)

_Hinata: Well when do your parents get back?_

 

 _Aone (_ ◞ꈍ♡ꈍ _)_ ☆｡･ﾟﾟ _: Two days from now, maybe three if my things go well. It's not too long or anything- you don't have to worry._

 

_Hinata: Well of course I don't have to worry, but I'm your-_

 

 

Hinata pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, types out the word, then deletes the entire sentence, only to retype it again. They've been dating for a few months now and the redhead still gets nervous whenever he has to type out the B F word. Saying it out loud is so much easier!

 

 

_Hinata: -I'm your boyfriend! So I'm allowed to be worried! ^ 3 ^_

 

 _Aone (_ ◞ꈍ♡ꈍ _)_ ☆｡･ﾟﾟ _: Haha, okay okay- but I'll be fine. After all, I've got Nana here with me :' >_

 

 

He smiles so big at Aone's use of an emoticon that the corners of his lips nearly reach the tops of his ears, rolling around on his bedroom floor because it's just too cute how the gentle giants opened up to him since they've gotten together.  If he's to be honest, Hinata would be on his bed, but he just rolled off the last time so really what's the point?

 

Hinata could scream he's so tickled, so flushed, so happy, but the last time he did that Natsu yelled at him- _'Big brother you're SO LOUD SHUSH!'-_ and really who needs to be shamed by their little sister when they're feeling this dang good?

 

"Oh!" The tops of his ears get red, and stomach does a little flip, quickly typing out a message and sending it Aone's way.

 

 

_Hinata: Can I come over? Keep you and Nana company?_

 

 

Hinata hardly has to wait for a reply, the message sending a river of shivers rolling down his spine; making his toes curl and his cheeks heat up bright. Aone's going to be the death of him he's sure, but it would certainly be a good way to go.

 

 

_Aone (◞ꈍ♡ꈍ)☆｡･ﾟﾟ: I'd love that. Make sure not to eat anything and I'll make us some dinner._

 

_Aone (◞ꈍ♡ꈍ)☆｡･ﾟﾟ: <3 _

 

_Aone (◞ꈍ♡ꈍ)☆｡･ﾟﾟ: u/////u_

 

 

“MOM I’M GOING OUT TO A FRIENDS PLACE, I WON’T BE HOME FOR DINNER-” Aone is actually going to kill him by being too sweet. Who taught him how to use emoji’s? Before he barely sent any, and now he knows _this?_ Unfair! ‘I only taught him how to send a heart!’ Hinata screeches into a pillow so it doesn’t break his windows, grabs his bag and takes the stairs two at a time.

 

“Is that okay?” He’s out of breath nearly when he flies into the kitchen, bouncing while his mother is preparing something that smells _really yummy_ ; Natsu sitting on one of the chairs drawing in her sketchbook at the counter. They both look at Hinata as if he’s run a marathon and needs to go lay down.

 

“I’m okay with it, you’ve been working so hard with your teammates that I know you don’t spend time just relaxing with friends too often.” When his Mother smiles Hinata returns it right back, all of her emotions incredibly contagious. “What does Natsu think?” Both turn their attention to the youngest family member, who looks up at them and quirks her lips in thought.

 

Natsu takes questions comically serious, always spending a good amount of time really weighing the pros and cons, whereas her brother would just jump and think later- this one, even though Hinata has his Mother’s permission, is no different.

 

“Only if Shouyou brings me back a treat!”

 

“Deal!”

 

* * *

 

“I’m actually having a friend over-”

 

“Oh, that’s good- which one?”

 

“Well,” Aone chews on his bottom lip, wondering how he should respond to his Mother’s question, the small voice of his Father in the background telling her not to be so nosy. “You’ve never met him, and he’s only coming over for dinner- maybe to take Nana for a walk.”

 

“Just because I’ve never _met_ him doesn’t mean you can’t tell me his name.” His mother teases just as she always does, warming his cheeks though she’s at least ten thousand miles away. “But I won’t push, it looks like your Father’s about to steal the phone from me any-”

 

“Takanobu, you know you’re more than welcome to have multiple friends over?” Aone’s Father starts up, his Mother certainly chiming in that now _‘he’s the one being nosy’_. “Just no sake.” He’s winking, he knows it.

 

“I know, but I should go now.”

 

“Okay, remember to eat and sleep well, do well during your practices!”

 

“I will.”

 

Aone hangs up after quick goodbyes, settling his cellphone into one of the apron pockets and checking on what he has started to prepare, pleased that nothing seems to be going wrong. Nana of course is not too far away from the action, sitting on her personal seat at the big kitchen window, wagging her tail whenever he looks, or talks to her.

 

From their late night texting, honestly he still can’t get used to how easy it is to talk to Hinata, he knows he loves _meat buns_ , and _Tamago kake gohan_ , so of course Aone’s making those for dinner. Plus, _Kuri Kinton,_ which he hopes Hinata will like as it’s his favourite dish.

 

“Does it smell good Nana?” Aone asks with a smile, Nana responding in kind with a little wag of her tail and a small ‘huff.’ “I hope he likes it.”

 

He’s nervous even though they’ve been dating for two months, he’ll probably always be a little nervous when it comes to Hinata. It’s just that, well, he means the _world_ to him already. That of course would be a little embarrassing, to realize he’s fallen so fast, to be a teen who’s probably- _definitely-_ in love, if he didn’t know so strongly that this wasn’t a fleeting feeling.

 

Aone isn’t about to say he’s maybe in love with _Shouyou,_ unless he’s really in love with him, and well-

 

Leaning back against the counter Aone huffs out all the air in his lungs and tries to relax the pounding of his heart, scratching his dull nails against his shortly cropped blonde hair. Did Shouyou- _‘Hinata, his name’s Hinata to you- he hasn’t said to call him anything else yet, so- don’t jump ahead now’_ \- think of him in the same way?

 

They were so young, but weren’t young people supposed to be stupid, emotional, rollercoasters of hormones that fall in love at the drop of a pin? _‘Sure, but you’ve never liked anyone.’_ Aone fiddles with his phone, reads the last few texts from Hinata, checks the time on the clock. He’ll be here soon, lighting up the room like he always does.

 

Just when his chests about to burst, and his knees nearly turn to jelly- because that’s what having Hinata as a boyfriend does to you- the doorbell rings; cutting off any further _“shoujo romance”_ thoughts he could have in favour of going to the front door.

 

“Aone!” Hinata yells as soon as he opens it and _jumps,_ locking his arms around Aone’s neck giving him a huge huge, cheek pressed into the bend of his shoulder. His heart skips a beat as the shorter boy laughs happily when his own arms wrap around his centre, giving him a gentle squeeze. “I swear I can smell your cooking down the street! It smells so good! Thank you for having me over!”

 

“No, thank you for coming.”

 

They don’t stop hugging until Nana nudges them with her nose, wanting a greeting herself; absolutely nonplussed that the boys are as red as tomatoes. Did everyone else know that Hinata has freckles? 

 

* * *

 

Hinata moans after he’s finished the last bite in his bowl, rolling his head back on his hinges eyes closed in utter bliss. There’s no way Aone made all this by himself! No way! He had to have had help, or gone to a store or- _‘I can’t even cook an egg and Aone can cook all this!’_ “You seriously made all this?”

 

Aone nods with crimson on his cheeks, finishing up his bowl.

 

“No way! It’s too good! How did you become such a good cook? I can’t even cook an egg, Natsu is always making fun of me for it-” he rambles, really loving how Aone smiles at him, really enjoying how they’ve accidentally bumped feet countless times. “This was so good Aone! Honestly!”

 

“I believe you,” the blonde replies laughing at how adamant Hinata is being, standing to gather up all the dirty dishes. “There’s nothing left so it must have been good.” He loves it! Loves how Aone has begun to joke with him, has gotten more comfortable in speaking when normally he’d prefer to listen. “Do you want dessert?”

 

Hinata jumps right out of his seat when the giant goes for his dirty plates, gently pushing his hands away from them. “You can’t cook _and_ clean up!” Stealing the plates Aone already has in his grasp, Hinata _carefully_ takes up his own and dashes to the kitchen before he can protest. “I would love dessert- don’t tell me you made that too.” He pouts definitely think he should have brought something to Aone’s what with everything he has done for him.

 

“No I didn’t make it,” Aone goes to the fridge and opens the freezer up, taking out a container of something Hinata can’t quite see. “My mother, she’s a better cook than me- she made them.” Opening up the lid, the redhead gently puts the dishes into the sink, and bounds over to look into the counter- perfectly dusted and beautifully coloured ice cream mochi staring back at him.

 

“WOW!” He snatches one when Aone urges him to do so, takes a huge sniff and ends up with powder on the tip of his nose, holding it up to the light as if it’s a prized possession. “These are amazing! You get your talent from her.”

 

Aone nods, picks one up himself and takes a bite. “Do you want to-” He starts to say before he stops and an eyebrow quirks. Reaching up he swipes his thumb over Hinata’s nose, softly caressing his bottom lip in the process. “Uhm- Do you want to watch a movie maybe? Or do you have to go home soon?”

 

Hinata’s temperature has risen to over one hundred degrees, and he wants to scream because his _chest is going to explode_ . Aone’s thumb is so soft! It doesn’t feel like he plays sports at all! _‘And he just touched by lip!’_ shoving the whole ball of mochi in his mouth the redhead nods a million times, Aone turning to go to the living room while he absolutely dies of brain freeze.

 

But the mochi is really delicious.

 

“What kinda movie do you wanna watch?” Aone asks when Hinata finally joins him in the living room, his Karasuno sweater back on to hide the fact that he’s entirely too red, and definitely over thinking something so small. “I’ve got a lot-” Aone is talking, and he should be listening, he really should be- but he’s flopped down on the coach and can’t stop feeling like he’s actually going to fly away.

 

Was any kind of touch like _that_ going to do this to him?

 

“We could watch something scary-” Hinata finally speaks, scratching behind Nana’s ears when she places her head expectantly onto his lap sitting on the ground. “Tanaka-san was telling me about this older movie- uhm- I don’t remember the name though.” Pulling his phone out he goes to his Tanaka texts. “This one?”

 

Aone looks over the phone when Hinata shows it to him, gives a little nod. “I don’t think I’ve seen it either- lemme find it.” Aone turns the tv on and starts searching for the movie. Getting comfortable on the couch, he throws one of his arms so it’s resting on the back, staring forward as names upon names of movies pass on the screen.

 

Hinata takes this opportunity to be very bold, shimmying closer to his boyfriend and settling right beside him; stealing another piece of mochi from the container in his lap when Aone doesn’t push him away.

  
When the movie starts up, Hinata is warm and so _comfortable_  with Aone’s arm around him, completely forgetting how absolutely terrified he is of horror movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter for more HQ!! headcanon rambles (NSFW!) https://twitter.com/trashiest_hq


	3. Horror Movie Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is actually really terrified of horror movies, what was he thinking! Aone is there to protect him though so everything is alright...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I edited in something because I totally know what continuity is ha ha...

About ten minutes into the movie Hinata is all but kicking himself for suggesting it, trying not to permanently mold his body into Aone's side while pretending that he's not super scared- just _'a little cold.'_ The worst thing about this is that Aone isn’t buying any of it, but is going along with everything Hinata says because of course- he's perfect.

 _'I'm embarrassing myself enough already, I should be able to do this!'_ Hinata grimaces, turning his head into Aone's armpit when something spooky is bound to happen on screen (he can tell obviously, because the music changes). Pulling the warm blanket his boyfriend got for him up to his chin, he wishes he had been a little smarter in movie choices.

 _'Just tell him you don't want to watch the movie!'_ His mind rambles, speeds forward, eyes shut as the scene on screen has bled into 'downright terrifying,' which is the worst category. _'You can always tell Tanaka-senpai a fib and say you watched it, he won't know the difference!'_ Hinata of course says absolutely nothing though, thinking that Aone is enjoying himself, thinking that Aone really _loves_ this movie, thinking that Aone will be disappointed if he wants to stop watching it and put on that funny comedy he watched with his Mom and Natsu not that long ago.

Of course, Aone would do nothing of the sort. He'd be supportive, the most supportive, but the logical part of Hinata's brain has completely shut off and he's in "survive to the end” super stubborn mode; hiding his eyes behind his hands and trying really hard to use Aone as a human shield.

The redhead does this a lot, push himself to do something he really doesn’t like,  just not necessarily in front of Aone. Mostly it happens in front of Natsu, or his Mom; definitely Kageyama and his teammates. In front of Aone he tries his best, really he tries, to be the greatest, strongest, version of himself.

Obviously that just doesn't work when a vengeful spirit is trying to kill a whole family that buys a beautiful, large, amazing house in the middle of nowhere.

Who even does that!?

That's got ‘ _BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN’_ written all over it!

Hinata _launches_  five feet in the air with a shriek when the surround sound bangs from behind them, plastic mochi container now devoid of delicious treats flying off to who knows where, as the ghost on screen comes flying out to grab one of the family members- killing them instantly (Hinata doesn't actually know, he's guessing! He's too scared! He can't possibly look!)

He lands thankfully in Aone's soft lap and not on the hardwood floor. Arms wrapping tightly around the male's neck, burying his bright pink cheeks into the bend of his shoulder; _whimpering_ because he's that scared, short but strong legs all tied up and tangled in the blanket.

When his heart stops pounding in his ears, and his breathing evens out, Hinata notices that there's no sound around him- Aone has paused the movie, probably wondering what the fuck is going on? Probably thinks that Hinata is totally a freak- _'why did he even pick this movie if he doesn't like horror?’_

Embarrassment starts to pool heavy as lead in the redheads gut, whole body flushing the exact colour his cheeks are if not deeper.  He’s really screwed up, Aone's not going to like him after this. _‘He’ll probably kick you out of his house-’_

Hinata racks his brain, wondering what he could possibly say to make this scenario  seem completely normal when it hits him. Aone’s pulse, his heartbeat, calm and steady. A strong soothing sound that calms him down and warms him from the tips of his hair to the tops of his toes.

Hinata can hear it so clearly with his ear to his shoulder like this, can almost feel it’s warmth while they’re this close together.

The flush only deepens when Aone shifts him just an inch, and lifts his arms; wrapping them around Hinata as he always does when they hug. But this time it's different. This time Aone holds him tight, so much closer than ever before, and doesn't make any moves to pull away; runs his strong fingers through Hinata's fiery hair and massages his palm down his back before bringing it back up to between his shoulders.

"You could have told me." Aone's voice is low, barely above a whisper; his lips gently caressing the shell of Hinata's ear sending a new kind of shiver down his spine- all the little touches rolling goosebumps along his arms.

"I didn't want to turn off a movie you were enjoying..." Hinata admits, bravely leaning back but staying in the warm protective space of Aone's arms eyes downcast; chewing nervously at his bottom lip.

"I wouldn't enjoy something you so obviously don't." Aone smiles, gently taking Hinata's chin between his thumb and forefinger tilting it up so their eyes connect. "Next time don't be afraid to tell me what you want. Okay?"

Hinata nods, keeping their eyes connected, something more than nerves sitting in his stomach, making him shiver.

"Deal." Licking his lips, the redhead places his palms flat on Aone's strong shoulders, Aone moving the hand at his chin to caress his bright crimson cheek. "Aone- uhm- Would you like to- I mean- could you possibly..." Hinata stutters out, feeling as though there are a million butterflies trying to escape from his chest, eyelashes touching the tops of his pink cheeks.

"Could you maybe close your eyes?" 

 

* * *

 

Aone’s the one to blush now, nervously sliding his hands down Hinata's back to rest on his hips, an intimate gesture he can’t ever remember doing before. Hinata feels so slight light this- astride his lap, hands on his broad shoulders, this impossibly bright look on his pinked cheeks.

“Okay.”

The blonde slowly shuts his eyes, his once calm heartbeat speeding up with every second that passes; skipping a beat when he feels Hinata shift on his lap and straddle his thighs. They’ve never done this before, this is uncharted waters.

_“Should I open my eyes? No, Shouyou told me not to, so I shouldn’t-”_

Hinata shifts again, one of his hands lifting off Aone’s shoulder, caressing his cheek softly. He swallows, bites the inside of his bottom lip, inhaling sharply when his thumb runs along his bottom lip. Mouth opening to say something when Hinata’s other hand lifts up, encompassing his cheeks; fingertips gently drawing little circles along his skin.

“Shouyou…”

Aone can feel the other's breath caress his lips, their noses touching as Hinata tilts his head- they’re about to kiss. It’s their first kiss and he won’t see it coming-

Or not.

Opening his eyes up, he gets a split second of Hinata’s face, millimetres away from his, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, before Nana is jumping onto the couch and shoving her wet nose in between them. She licks Hinata’s face and of course he smiles, laughing loudly when the pup doesn’t stop there and keeps giving him kisses.

“Nana, Nana- ha-” The redhead pets the top of her head and scratches behind her ears; Aone can’t stop staring at him.

“Nana, come on girl,” Aone finally pitches in, moving Hinata off his lap and onto the couch; Nana eagerly down off the cushions and wagging her tail at them. “Let’s get you some dinner-” Looking at the clock on the living room wall Aone didn't realize how late it was. Late enough that Nana should have definitely been fed, late enough that they could go to bed so they could keep their sleep schedules intact.

“Do you want to head to bed now?” He asks Hinata, trying his best not to show the steam coming out of his ears.

“Sure!” Hinata jumps to his feet on the couch, making him almost as tall as Aone. “Can I still sleep in your room?”

“Of course.” Aone definitely isn’t thinking about snuggling up to Hinata, no not at all… “I’ll get the futon out-”

“Well uhm-” Hinata’s playing with the bottom hem of his shirt, Nana’s nudging his leg for her dinner (which is late, it’s making Aone feel bad that he forgot about her- but Hinata’s here! They were about to kiss!) “I was wondering if we could share your bed- ONLY because then you don’t have to move anything.” Hinata's already typing something into his phone.

Aone’s tongue isn’t dry, his mind isn’t spinning over sharing a bed with Hinata; feeling his tiny body pressed up against his own, tangling their legs together- “Sure I’ll just grab some extra pillows okay?”

“Okay!”

"Did you message your Mom to say you won't be home?" 

Hinata's hair bounces on his head when he nods- "Yup." 

Aone wishes he was brave enough to push his fingers through it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _New chapter really soon promise!_ Follow me on twitter for more HQ!! headcanon rambles (NSFW!) https://twitter.com/trashiest_hq


	4. Footsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the lights go out and there's no pup around to interrupt them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to this song while writing this so if you wanna give it a listen you should: http://bit.ly/1rYzvsO

Aone watches Hinata bounce to his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder and taking the stairs to the second floor two at a time; whistling as he goes a little tune which sounds familiar but he can't place where he's heard it before. As soon as the redhead is out of sight, he holds a hand to his chest and sighs out heavily- eyes wider than teacup saucers. They were going to share a bed.

Shouyou and Him.

In his room.

Sleeping.

Together.

How was he going to survive? 

Immediately his mind barrelled into situations where this would go wrong, each one more ludicrous than the last (one involved him snoring so loudly that Hinata got annoyed and left to go home.) Aone scoffed at himself for doing this, pushed those troublesome inklings far away to the back corners of his mind, by finally feeding Nana her supper for the evening. She thanked him by nudging his hand with her cold nose and wagging her tail; licked his cheek when he leaned down to place the bowl on the floor. 

Petting behind her ears when she was done, Aone gave her a kiss on the head, and made sure the pup stayed on the bed he had made for her earlier that year in the living room. He puttered around, doing the most menial tasks, until he couldn't do anything more. He had to go upstairs, and get ready for bed- bed with Hinata. Bed with _Shouyou_.

 _'No more stalling...'_ Running a hand through his hair Aone stalled going upstairs, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. _'Everything will be okay you know.'_ Nodding, he finally took to the steps and grabbed everything they could possibly need out of the closet; carrying everything easily to his room. 

"Oh!" Hinata's voice sang into his ears, made Aone's lips twitch up into a smile behind the linens and pillows he was holding. "Let me help!" 

"You don't need to help-" 

"I know I don't _need_ to," Aone could tell Hinata was pouting by his change in tone. "But I _want_ to." 

"Mmm..." 

Aone let Hinata take a pillow and a blanket from him, watched him bounce over to place them on Aone's bed. He looked good in the space, his bright hair complimenting the dark blue of his room, his smile lighting up any dark corners. He'd be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat when he could see Hinata fully, mouth falling open, heat rise from his chest to the top of his head.

Dropping everything he had been holding, Aone stared at his boyfriend- there was no denying that, quickly picking everything back up and throwing it onto his bed. 

He stuttered out, "I'll be right back," so quietly it'd be a miracle if Hinata heard it, rushing to the bathroom directly across the hall. Shutting the door Aone rested back against it, head in his hands, fingers pulling at his short blonde hair. 

Hinata was wearing  _his_ volleyball shirt, and a pair of  _his_ shorts. They both were too big for him, the shirt reaching down to his thighs, the shorts well past his knees, but he didn't seem to care at all; was very happy looking around Aone's room with them. Were they even clean? (They were right? Aone diligently did his own laundry after every practice!)

This is it, this is where Aone's heart was actually going to explode inside his chest. Put on his tombstone _"death by Hinata Shouyou"_ because he was being sent to an early grave; death by being too in love with his boyfriend. Truly the least cruel way to go. 

"Aone-" Hinata's voice is so small behind the door after he knocks, but it still makes the gentle giant jump. "Are you okay? I just- I saw your practice stuff and- well-" He could feel the other boy blushing through the door, but his tongue was too dry to answer. "It just looked so comfy and it smells like lavender... Do- Do you mind that I'm wearing it?" 

Aone leans his forehead against the door, breathes in through his nose, and out through his mouth. "I don't mind." _'You look so good.'_

"Good!" Hinata giggles and it makes him smile. "Well, come out soon okay? I'm getting sleepy and I don't know what side of the bed you sleep on!"

"I'll be out soon," Aone can't help but laugh too, stepping away from the door and undoing his jeans. "Promise."

"Remember to brush your teeth!" 

How could he possibly be lucky enough to be dating Shouyou? He'll wake up from this dream someday, he's sure of it.

"I will." 

* * *

_'Well, that definitely did something!'_

Hinata was beaming in the dim light of the hall, bouncing back to Aone's room, leaping up onto his bed, and snuggling into the plush duvet . Pulling Aone's shirt up around his nose the redhead couldn't hold back a very evil snicker, rolling onto his stomach and kicking his legs, biting onto his bottom lip.

He really hadn't expected Aone to get so, so, flustered!

_'Yes you did, don't lie!'_

Well okay, he did, but still! A blushing Takanobu was too cute! Hinata always wanted to see it, always wanted to be the one to cause it. To be fair, Aone always made Hinata blush like crazy. Even the simplest things had him heating up like a firecracker, but it was different when Aone was the one getting flustered- it really was.

 _'Sure sure sure,'_  His subconscious teased, but Hinata wasn't listening, rolling over onto his back and placing his hands over his stomach; legs directly up in the air.

"I almost  _kissed_ Takanobu!" The redhead whispered, lifting his right hand to gently sweep across his lips, scrunching up his nose when he remembered Nana's perfect interruption. "Nana is so mean! Why did she have to interrupt!" Of course he didn't mean any of that, he loved Nana so much it made his heart tripple in size, but he didn't care! She, _blocked_ him from a kiss! That was just cruel!

Hinata had wanted to kiss Aone for who knows how long, probably since they first met but that's way too embarrassing to admit. Had spent most of his nights dreaming about how it would feel to kiss Aone, finally after what felt like years (but of course, was really only a few months.) 

The kiss wouldn't be like anything he had experienced before that was for sure; not that he had much experience to work with.

Having only been kissed twice, once in middle school, the second during a game of " _spin the bottle_ " his team had played with Nekoma and Fukurodani during training camp, and while Kozume certainly kissed better than Izumi had, this was totally different!!! Sure he sorta had a crush on Izumi back then, and Kozume was one of his closest friends, but Aone Takanobu was his _boyfriend,_ and Hinata loved him! 

"Love?" Like a bolt of lightning Hinata sat up, mouth hanging open. " _LOVE_?" 

He didn't have much time to worry over this seemingly new development however, because Aone was coming into his room smelling like mint; all changed into pj's, giving him such a sincere smile that it made his own cheeks hurt.

Hinata stood up on the bed and bowed a perfect right angle.

"Sorry for wearing your stuff Takanobu!" _'YOU IDIOT!!' You're too flustered!!_

"Shouyou," Hinata's chest tightened when Aone used his name, made him feel weak in the knees. "I don't mind. Was just- surprised."

"Okay! Thank you!" He doesn't notice how high his voice really is, standing up straight and flopping down onto the bed, crossing his legs. "What side of the bed would you like?"

Aone chews on his bottom lip, Hinata really, really, wants to kiss him. "The left please." 

Moving to the right Hinata pulls the two pillows Aone had brought up and places them at the head of the bed, lifting up the covers. 

"I like that you're comfortable here," Aone smiles, turning off the lights and moving to the left side of the bed, truly being the kindest person Hinata has ever met by not saying anything about the rising temperature in the room. Or maybe that was just him.

Burying under the covers Hinata can't help but worry, curling up into a tight ball facing away from Aone, eyes squeezed shut. 

_'You were too forward! Aone probably doesn't like you wearing his clothes! He's just being polite! He's probably regretting this sleep over and it's all because of you!'_

As if this was the most important game of volleyball in his entire life Hinata's stomach starts to hurt, his hands clenching Aone's shirt at his belly, willing it to go away. He'd messed this up- Aone didn't like him- was going to spread stories about _'Hinata the clothes stealer Shouyou-'_

_Bzzzzzz Bzzzzz_

Hinata's phone buzzes on the bedside table, cutting through the ever growing dread making his body feel so heavy. Reaching forward he snatches it off the table, hiding the phone and himself under the duvet once more.

 

 _Aone (◞ꈍ♡ꈍ)☆｡･ﾟﾟ:_ _Why are you hiding?_

_Hinata: I don't feel well_

_Aone (◞ꈍ♡ꈍ)☆｡･ﾟﾟ: Is it something I did?_

_Hinata: WHAT?_

 

Throwing the covers off he flops to his other side, staring at Aone's figure in the dark.

"Why would I feel bad because of you?" Hinata asks softly brows furrowing, watching Aone set his phone down on the bedside table and sigh. Aone doesn't immediately answer, shifts so he's facing Hinata too and not resting on his back. _'His shoulders are so much broader than mine,'_ Hinata thinks, shimmying a little closer to the other man so he doesn't have to talk loudly. 

"Because of something I've done." Aone finally responds slowly, chewing on his cheek, he can tell. 

Hinata's heart does a flip, shimmying now even closer to his boyfriend so his toes are touching Aone's calf ( _'Why is he so tall!!'_ ) hand seeking out the others finding it resting at Aone's side. They've held hands before, but this is something new. His palm immediately feels wet when he knows it's not, linking their fingers together and holding on as tight as he can. 

"You've never done anything to make me feel bad, ever." The redhead pulls their hands up to his chest, and presses his body against the blondes, his foot sliding between his legs to tangling them together; ducking his head and resting it underneath his chin on the same pillow.

"Ever." Hinata reiterates when he knows Aone is going to question what he's saying, nuzzling his forehead into his boyfriends shoulder. 

There's completely silence for a moment, the only thing the redhead can hear being his own deafening heartbeat, before he's speaking again. "You treat me so well Takanobu, I really couldn't wish for a better boyfriend..." Admitting that makes tears spring to his eyes, Hinata sniffling to push them back. "Takanobu I-"

Aone's the one moving now, lifting up onto his arms to hover above him, Hinata moving onto his back and resting against the pillow below. Their eyes lock and everything stills; Aone's hand reaching up to rest on Hinata's chin, tilting his head up to cup the boys cheek. 

On instinct, Hinata closes his eyes, leans into the touch; surprise making a whimper seep past his lips when Aone leans down and kisses him. The touch so tentative and soft that it could possible be an illusion. Still, Hinata knows it isn't, the gently caress of their noses bumping together drawing out another soft sound that disappears into Aone's mouth.

Saying that he wants to faint is an understatement, his head spinning taking in every second that passes greedily and cataloguing it in his memories. When Aone doesn't pull away a spark inside of Hinata flares to life, raising his arms to wrap them around Aone's neck, fingers playing in the hair at the back of his head, and pulling them closer together; goosebumps rolling along his arms, sending shivers down his spine.

A sound so quiet he barely hears it rumbles in Aone's chest and though he's the one who started the kiss, Hinata deepens in; tilting his head just right that a moment later he's licking into the males mouth coxing his tongue to do the same, eagerly wanting as much as Aone was willing to give. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wink wink wink wink
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more HQ!! headcanon rambles (NSFW!) https://twitter.com/trashiest_hq


End file.
